


Keeping one's cover

by TrueIchiro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cora learned that from him tho, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, We all know Doffy is a fuckboii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIchiro/pseuds/TrueIchiro
Summary: When you get caught in your brother's room, even though you're not allowed there, with what kind of lie would you come up with to not end up dead?Corazon gets (not so) creative (he did learn from watching his brother, though).





	Keeping one's cover

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm publishing one of my works here.  
> I wrote this in literally 20 minutes, heh (in my program code, though...).

“Corazon.”  
  
Intense staring.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Silence.  
  
Staring.  
  
More Silence.  
  
More Staring.  
  
…Finally breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. It was quite dirty. A now stumped out cigarette and ash, scattered all over the wooden floor, was the reason. What a mess.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
A request. No answer to that.  
  
“Corazon.”  
  
Now a warning tone in his voice. Still no response to that.  
  
“Look at me, Corazon.”  
  
He could feel the anger emitting from his brother like an aura. He was about to burst into a raging fire, that wouldn’t be put out so easily. His ever grinning, smirking brother was about to turn into a demon.  
But, ah, wasn’t he already one?  
  
“Co – ra – zon!”  
  
His voice was getting louder. Soon he’d be unstoppable, falling into such a rage, that even a bloody massacre wouldn’t stop him.  
Now was the time to break – for the sake of the innocent.  
  
He finally lifted his gaze. His own face, blank, like a canvas, like his personality – no, his fake ego. Or was it already the real him? Honestly, he couldn’t tell. Maybe a mirror would be able to tell him who he really was. A smile would tell him that there still was a chance to retain some of his humanity.  
Because it was quite hard to stay human when your brother was a monster.  
  
The edges of his brother’s face were hard, sharp – sharp enough to cut him open with one grin, with one raise of an eyebrow, with one turn of his head.  
Ah, the devil was good at manipulating those who couldn’t fight back.  
He could never resist the charm of his brother’s voice, even when he was angry.  
How fucked up had he become?  
  
“I’m asking you again, Corazon. What were you doing in my room?”  
  
Right. That was the reason why his brother was angry at him – because he had caught him in his room, all alone, even though he had made it clear that no one – no one – was allowed in his room if he didn’t have permission.  
And he had been caught. Thankfully he hadn't noticed that he was actually looking for documents, regarding his next moves or his next deals. Corazon had been feeding those little snippets of information to the Marine, in the hopes of saving the lives of innocent people.  
But, alas, he had been caught. And it was hard to come up with a lie when you weren’t prepared for his to happen… and also for Doffy to stare at him like this, intensely, full of emotion, full of anger. It was kind of… pleasuring to see what kind of reaction he could cause in his brother.  
  
“I’m running out of patience, Corazon. Why were you in my room?”  
  
The same question, over and over again. But what should he say? He couldn’t tell the truth, that would be his death sentence. But Doffy was also really good at sensing when someone was lying (without being prepared, because God, did he lie a lot to Doffy regarding his past).  
A quick lie wouldn’t save him and the truth would kill him. What should he do?  
Doffy’s angry gaze was still upon him. So much emotion… he rarely showed outbreaks like these. At what times would he, else, show such a face?  
  
…  
  
And as he slowly lowered his gaze, knowing how to save himself, he formed a circle with his left hand and pointed with his right index finger to the hole.  
  
Doffy was taken aback for a few moments, his face allowing him to show confusion.  
Then he realized what kind of gesture this was.  
  
“…Corazon, you do know who you’re asking that.”  
  
A nod.  
  
“Why would you think I’d be interested in doing that?”  
  
Doffy was still holding back, but he could see how a grin was slowly forming.  
Too easy.  
  
He was pretending to be mute, but he wasn’t blind. The times when he was changing his clothes, showering or even preparing to sleep, Doffy always happened to come by per pure chance, watching him as secretly (or openly) as possible.  
Corazon was everything but an oblivious fool, as everyone always seemed to think of him.  
  
He didn’t reply to his brother’s theoretical question. Instead, he lowered his hands and unbuckled his belt, allowing his trousers to fall to the ground. And in the same, slow motion, he started to unbutton his shirt, not breaking once under his brother’s gaze.  
  
The moment his brother’s grin returned, he knew that his cover was safe now.  
  
And even as he was touched by Doffy’s warm, greedy hands, his act didn’t stop.  
An undercover agent had to keep his secrets.  
  
…And it wasn’t so hard, when you actually enjoyed being toyed with for once.


End file.
